Past Redemption
by black fyre
Summary: Everyone thought Yami Bakura had changed for the better. That is, until they are drawn back by a strange power. To ancient Egypt...
1. Simple

This is my first published fanfic, so please, bear with me. If it totally sucks, just tell me. Oh, yeah. I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Basically, this is a fic about, well, Yami Bakura and another spirit. For now, we'll just call that other spirit the Essence. And just to keep things simple, Yugi is Yugi, Yami Yugi is Yami, Bakura is Ryou, and Yami Bakura is just Bakura. That's about as simple as it gets. Oh, and please, R&R  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Yuuuggiiii! Yuuuggiiii!" the voice startled Yugi awake. "Yugi! Man, did you sleep like a log! You know, I think the old crone is onto you," Joey said, laughing.  
  
Yugi blushed. "Sorry, I just dozed off. Must be the heat." Yugi glanced out the window. The sun shone down across the school lawn. In the distance, he could see the gym class just getting out. He looked up at the clock. One minute left. Yugi hastily put his books away and prepared for the bell. At the sound of the bell, the halls immediately became crowded. And, due to Yugi's lack of size, it was hard to get around, for at least 99.9% of the teens there were at least a foot taller than he was.  
  
"Yugi!" Yugi turned to see Tea come racing out of the door. She came to a stop just before running into him. "Are you ready for the big game?"  
  
"Game...?" Yugi cast a worried look in their direction.  
  
"You know, the soccer game!" Tristan shouted, slapping Joey on the back so hard he fell over. Joey immediately lashed out at him, preparing for revenge. Yugi nodded, following Tea towards the field.  
  
{Why do you always have to get me in trouble, why not somebody else?} Ryou whined to his Yami.  
  
{Who else? We inhabit the same body.} Yami Bakura snapped back, annoyed by his aibou's sudden outburst.  
  
{Why now? I have to get to my soccer game!}  
  
{You'll be sitting out again, anywise.}  
  
Panting, Ryou came to a stop. He was almost there. Just a little bit more... Something suddenly hit him on the head. Ryou stumbled forward, landing face first on the dirty pavement. He looked up as a shadow fell over him. A tall, sweating drunk laughed maniacally as he pounded the pole into his hand. There was a sudden dull thunk. The man's eyes widened and he fell forward.  
  
A silver-haired girl stood above the man, grinning. Her pale blue eyes flashed as she turned to face the remaining two. That was the last thing Ryou saw before he blacked out.  
  
"Good. Your finally awake." The voice called Ryou to his senses. He opened his eyes and looked up. He could see the girl leaning over him, watching him intently. She cocked her head, smiling. Ryou began to sit up, but the world began to spin. He closed his eyes for a moment, finally opening them.  
  
"W-what happened?" Ryou mumbled, still confused.  
  
"Well, first you got hit over the head with a pole," the girl answered, her eyes glinting in the fading light of the alleyway. "Then I hit a drunk over the head with a pole. Then the other two took out a jackknife and a kitchen knife. Man, what'd you do to get 'em so peeved?" She continued quickly, "I mean, drunks? Anybody can get a drunk set off, but three? And exactly how old are you?"  
  
Ryou watched her silently. A cut traveled down the edge of her right cheek. She continued to rant on, barely breathing in-between words. {So, Ryou. Is this the one that saved you?}  
  
{She saved you, too!} Ryou returned sharply to his yami.  
  
{Ah, but I would continue to live, nonetheless.} Bakura answered cockily. Ryou shook his head in frustration.  
  
"My name's Raen, what's yours?" the silver-haired girl asked gently, reaching down to help Ryou up off the ground.  
  
"Uh, Ryou," he replied. "I go to Domino High." The girls face lit up.  
  
"So do I! Sort of odd, though..." she ended thoughtfully, her voice trailing off.  
  
"What's odd?" Ryou inquired, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye as he set off towards the alley's exit. She shook her head, pulling her cap down tighter. But, Ryou had the feeling there was more to her than was expected. 


	2. More Than Meets the Eye

Well, here's my second chapter. I ended the first one kind of abruptly. Sorry for that. Well, here it is. Enjoy! pastes "I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh sign on wall  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
{I see no point in this...} Raen raised her head to look at the sky that glittered full of stars above her. She sighed. It will end the same. As the others.The Essence looked at her oddly.  
  
{And why not? Just because you have seen a boy and saved him?} The Essence glided closer, her pale blue eyes glittering malevolently. Raen shook her head.  
  
{It's not that. It's just... just that I don't want to hurt anyone anymore.} Raen finished, closing her eyes and leaning back on the pond's bank. The Essence glared at her, but did not press that matter any further. Raen sighed, rolling over. She inspected the Essence for a moment. {What now?}  
  
{Oh. Nothing. Just...} The Essence grinned. Raen looked at her unhappily. {Weekends and nights.}  
  
{WHAT?! No! Aren't nights and Sundays enough?} Raen sat up quickly. She narrowed her eyes, considering this for a moment. {Fine. But if I have something going on, you have to leave.} The Essence looked contented. She smiled gently to herself, sitting down next to Raen.  
  
{I'm glad you agree. Because I've met someone...} Raen cast a quizzical glance at the Essence.  
  
{You? Meet someone? Give me a break. If anything, it would be a mass murderer.} Raen scoffed. She brushed her hand along the back of her neck.  
  
{Well. Ex-mass murderer.} The Essence returned with a shrug. Raen rolled her eyes.  
  
{I thought one was good enough for you. How many so far? First, there was the psychotic, then those alcoholic twins, the man obsessed with needles, the man that smoked and beat little children, not to mention me, and that other man. What was the most recent one again?}  
  
{Oh, just a guy that beat all woman unmercifully.} The Essence said carelessly. Raen winced.  
  
{I still have bruises from him.} Raen said, standing up. {I better get to school. Don't want to be late.} As Raen walked away, she could feel the Essence's glare burning into her back.  
  
.......................................................................................................  
  
"Children, I would like to introduce Miss Raen Nitokaru," the teacher droned. There were a few 'hello's' and 'hi's', but the class remained mainly placid. Ryou was about the only one who recognized the silver-haired girl.  
  
{Ryou. You aren't doing anything tonight, are you?} Bakura inquired.  
  
{No, why?} Ryou thought it odd that his Yami would have any plans.  
  
{Well, I was just wondering if I could borrow our body. For a while.}  
  
Ryou hesitated. {I guess so... but no drunks this time!}  
  
{Don't worry. No drunks.} Bakura returned to his own mind chamber just as the teacher wrapped her yardstick across Ryou's desk.  
  
"Mr. Bakura! Pay attention!" the old crone scolded. She hobbled back up to the front of the room, muttering. "You will be joining me in detention after school. Is that clear?" she snapped.  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Ryou said, lowering his eyes to his desk. He would have to think about his Yami's sudden need for his body later. 


	3. Closer

;) Toodles, all. If I actually keep updating, the mood is going to get a bit darker. Sooo... yeah. -posts "I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh" sign on wall again-  
  
black fyre: Ryou! Where are you! -- Typical. He bugs just as I'm about to give him something.  
  
Ryou: -pops up from various hiding spot- Oh, hi. Yami Bakura is on a beer spree. Now, what do you have?  
  
black fyre: Um. I forgot. -pauses- Now I remember! -hands Ryou package- Whatever you do, don't open it!  
  
Ryou: Why?  
  
black fyre: Because.  
  
- - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Yugi tossed the ball back to Joey, who immediately threw it as hard as possible at Tristan. This resulted in yet another war between them. Tea sat down next to Yugi and waited for them to sort it out.  
  
"Tea?"  
  
"Yes?" Tea replied, glancing down at Yugi.  
  
"Well... it's just, I think Ryou's been acting oddly lately. You know, he just hasn't been himself."  
  
"He's fine, Yugi. Don't worry about it," Tea said absent-mindedly. She stood up and walked over towards a man who was selling hot-dogs at a concession stand. Yugi sighed, getting up to follow her. Right then, Bakura emerged from the trees, followed by a malevolently grinning Raen.  
  
"Exactly. I find that slitting them from the neck down was more effective, though," Raen replied seriously to a previous comment. Bakura nodded, listening to her intently.  
  
"Uh, Ryou? Raen?" Both jerked their attention towards Yugi. "What's going on?" Raen cast a worried glance in Bakura's direction. Bakura shrugged.  
  
"Nothing. I'm just getting to know our newest student, that's all," he replied coolly. Raen nodded. She cocked her head. There was something odd about her...  
  
{Yugi...}  
  
{What's the matter?} Yugi replied to his Yami.  
  
{There's something different. About both of them. I feel an ancient power. I've felt it in Ryou before, but there isn't just one. There's two.} Yami said. Yugi could catch his urgent tone quickly enough. He looked at Bakura and Raen, who were now walking away, talking animatedly.  
  
"Yugi! Do you want a hot-dog or hamburger?" Tea called from far away. Yugi paused, still watching the pair walk off. Finally, he turned towards Tea.  
  
"Hold on. I'll help you with those," Yugi yelled, running over to her. He cast one last glance back at Bakura and Raen. There was something odd about them...  
  
...................................................................  
  
"We better give our hosts back control," the Essence said, frowning. Bakura nodded with a sigh. Right as his hands brushed against the ring, he felt something on his cheek. As he glanced up, he saw the Essence withdrawing within Raen again. He could have sworn he caught her grinning...  
  
n - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Well, ended that pretty quickly. I promise a longer chapter next time. Just sort of getting into this a bit more. ;) 


	4. Figuring

black fyre: -sits whacking various critters that pop out of the ground- Ha! Take that! -slaps "I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh sign on one of the creatures-  
  
Ryou: Uh... black fyre? What are you doing?  
  
black fyre: Wha? Oh, nothing. -grins evilly and pockets mallet- So, Ryou. Opened that box yet?  
  
Ryou: No. Why?  
  
black fyre: Oh, nothing. Nothing at all.  
  
Ryou: Okay then...  
  
Bakura: black fyre, may I join you in the torture of innocent, hapless critters who have no intelligence or realize what happens when they come for a breath of air and get whacked on the head with wood or steel objects?  
  
black fyre: Sure, Bakura.  
  
Bakura: Thanks. -sits down next to her and hits various creatures-  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Hey, guys. What does 'blasé' mean?" Joey asked, flipping through the pages of the dictionary, trying to find out how it worked.  
  
"It means dull, or sort of bored," Ryou answered, scrawling down a few more words on the worksheet. Tristan leaned casually over Yugi's shoulder, dropping his eyes to the page. Yugi glared up at him, but didn't bother to cover up his blank page.  
  
"Hey, what's the matter, Yugi? You haven't even started yet," Tristan pouted. He had been hoping for some free answers. Yugi shrugged.  
  
"Just... thinking about things," Yugi replied. He scrawled down a few words, then returned to his pencil tapping. Tea gave him a quick glance. Ryou was enveloped in the same silence, though he was writing. Tea shrugged. It probably was nothing.  
  
...........................................................  
  
"Hey guys, mind if I join you?" Raen asked wearily. Tea nodded and Raen sat down, practically slamming her tray down on the table. She muttered something and slammed her head down on the table.  
  
"What's wrong, Raen?" Tea asked gently. Joey said something, but it was inaudible through the hunks of fish and other mashed up food in his mouth. Ryou barely looked up, but Yugi was immediately interested. Raen glanced up, opening one eye.  
  
"Just tired. Long night. I couldn't sleep," she replied, dropping her head again. Tristan reached towards her plate and stole a drumstick.  
  
"Mind if we eat your food?" Joey asked, not waiting for an answer. He snatched up her muffin. Raen raised her head off the table a few inches, let it drop with a thud. She repeated that a few times. "I take that as a yes," Joey answered, snatching up her cookie. Yugi was immediately curious.  
  
"Why are you tired?" Raen raised her head off the table, staring Yugi straight in the eye. She seemed to be considering something.  
  
"It was a long night. I couldn't fall asleep," she answered with a shrug. She snatched a carrot left on her plate, eating it ravenously. There was silence. Ryou was busy studying. He seemed oblivious to the fact that she was there. Joey and Tristan were fighting over what appeared to be a half- chewed piece of pizza. Tea was eating and studying. Yugi watched her for a moment. Raen pulled her cap down self-consciously. She was wearing the regular school uniform, the one devoid of any individualism. The only thing different was that she wore a cap every day. Usually it was one of those knit ones. "I better go," she said, standing up quickly. She grabbed her tray and walked briskly away from the table.  
  
"She's hiding something," Yugi said to the others, watching her. Tea merely shrugged, and Joey and Tristan totally ignored Yugi's statement.  
  
"Everyone has something to hide," Ryou whispered, talking for the first time at lunch. He returned to his studying. There was once again silence.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That chapter took a bit longer to write, sorry about that. I can only have half an hour on the computer a day, so that's my problem. Hope you enjoyed it! 


	5. Welcome to the Past

Well, this chapter is a bit longer. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Raen opened the door to her dorm silently. She tossed her pack on the single bed. Walking over to the mirror, she pulled her cap off gently. Beneath it, set into her forehead, were two jewels. One a deep sapphire, the other a pale azure. She sighed, sliding her cap on again. {When will they join, again?}  
  
{Sometime. You know the inscription as best as I do. But I believe it's time we delve deeper into their power.} The Essence replied. Raen shook her head.  
  
{It's too dangerous. Remember what happened last time?} The Essence snorted.  
  
{We're smarter now. We don't just run of bridges, do we?} The Essence replied smugly.  
  
{I still think it's a bad idea.} Raen answered. Raen waited for an answer, but the Essence had already disappeared deep within jewels. She sat down on the bed. A sudden loud swear came from her Yami.  
  
{Oh, shhhiitt!} The Essence was suddenly there, next to me. She had a very annoyed and alarmed look on her face. I had a bad feeling.  
  
{What happened?} I asked. She was silent for a moment before answering.  
  
{I triggered something. And it's happening...} {Huh? What's happening?} The Essence was silent. A faint light began to radiate from the jewels. It grew suddenly, flashing brightly. The room was filled with white light. Then, nothing...  
  
.........................................................................  
  
Raen groaned. She was in an alley. Warm air washed over her as she sat up. A tall, silver-haired female stood leaning against the wall. She looked like Raen, except for the fact that she was a few years older and had a lean, muscular look to her.  
  
"Finally, my aibou. It took you long enough to awaken," she said. Raen realized suddenly that it was the Essence.  
  
"What?" Raen stuttered. She shook her head. It was too confusing. What was going on? Her yami didn't seem to be just an image, an illusion of the mind and eyes. The Essence cocked her head. Bright sunlight filled the streets beyond. The walls around them were made of stone, worn by sand and time. A thin layer of reddish sand stretched through the streets and paths of the city. Everything was hot and dry. There was a faint hint of moisture in the air, coming from the east.  
  
"I believe... we're back in ancient Egypt."  
  
.........................................................  
  
Ryou followed Bakura through the shadows. It was not easy. The thief had mastered trickery and deception, along with the art of stealth. Bakura was similar to Ryou, except taller and more muscular. He had a lean, thin sinewy look to him. There was a jagged scar running down a side of his face. Bakura suddenly stopped, leaning back. They had come to an alley. There was the sound of familiar voices. Bakura slid around the edge. Ryou followed him. Raen and another much like herself came into view.  
  
"So, tell me," Raen answered dryly to a previous statement, "What did you tap into?" The other shrugged.  
  
"Something. I was curious." She glanced up, Raen following her gaze to Bakura, who was leaning against a wall, smirking. Ryou lost his grip on the wall he was leaning on and fell forward into the sand. Raen snickered at his mishap. The other was looking at Bakura intently.  
  
"Meet my yami, Reikai," Raen said dully. She stood up, brushing the red sand off her jeans. There was silence for a moment. Then...  
  
"She has a name?" Bakura sneered. Reikai took great pleasure in whapping him upside the head. Ryou looked utterly confused.  
  
"Is there anyone else here besides us?" he asked meekly. The others shook their heads.  
  
"I sensed another power as we arrived here," Reikai said gently. "Let's get you normal clothes. That may help you to blend in a bit." Raen nodded. The only thing on her mind was how they would get back to the future... 


	6. The Past

Back from camp! Finally! Hope you enjoy!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Raen pulled the dusty linen on over her head. It itched and smelled like something had died in it. Reikai seemed perfectly contented here. She had already left with Bakura, who appeared to be Ryou's yami. If both he and Ryou had been pulled back here along with Reikai and I, then, as Ryou had said, Yugi and Yami must be back here as well Raen figured.  
  
Ryou peeked in. "Ready yet?"  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," Raen returned with a sigh. Bakura had told them to head towards the edge of town. He would meet them there, but he and Reikai had to run some 'errands'. Lately, Raen had been wondering why her yami seemed so intent on 'taking the body for a spin'. Now she had a body all to herself.  
  
As they walked out into the alleyway, the street immediately came alive. People shoved and jostled, fighting to get to their destination. Most were wearing robes, though some seemed content with a loincloth. Ryou and Raen had to stay close in order to not be separated. There were many edges of town, but at least Bakura had been specific. The place they were going to stay at was an old temple, used to worship a god that was long gone from the Egyptian way.  
  
The closer they got to the edge of town, the more the crowd thinned out. Soon, there were only a few others besides them, entering or leaving town. Raen really had no clue what the edge of town was. They had reached what appeared to be the edge of town. Out in the distance, a bit away from the town, was the faint outline of a temple. Raen sighed and began to trudge out there. There seemed to be no worn path, for it was far enough away from the town that the sand had blown over any footprints.  
  
Bakura was waiting at the gate. If you could call it a gate. The sand smoothed stone pillars looked like a long time ago, they had fallen into each other and stayed that way. Bakura leaning against one nonchalantly, his green eyes closed. Reikai was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"I found Yugi. You seemed to have been right, Ryou. For once," he added in an undertone. Ryou put on a pouting face. "He's inside, changing. He stuck out like a sore thumb as well." Raen let out something between a snort and a sigh.  
  
Yugi popped his head out the doorway, looking embarrassed. "I'm going for a walk. I would recommend you sleep. The best time to get out is during the night," Bakura said, walking away in silence. Raen strutted inside, followed by Ryou. Yugi was already inside. Raen immediately curled up in a corner, falling asleep instantly.  
  
"So, what happened to you?" Ryou asked casually, laying down. He flicked a beetle off his chest, rolling over to face Yugi. Yugi blushed.  
  
"I woke up... naked," he mumbled, practically inaudible. Ryou's eyes widened. He seemed somewhere between laughing and gasping. "And then I had to beat someone over the head for a loincloth." He did not seem in the least proud about this. There was a sudden fit of laughter from in the corner where Raen lay. She had not, apparently, been asleep. Yugi hid his head, though Ryou didn't blame him, it was funny. Raen couldn't help to let out a few more snickers. 


	7. Sacrificial Evidence

Black fyre: Eh. Haven't been writing lately. Sorry. Been very busy.  
  
Ryou: Tell me about it. I'm getting less and less screen time. Not that it bothers me.  
  
Bakura: For once, fyre is making me look like a not half bad chari.  
  
Black fyre: Only a once in a lifetime chance, Bakura. Now, enjoy my fic!  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Raen walked briskly through the middle of the dusty, crowded street. Her eyes kept drifting towards the shadows where a tall, slumped over figure ambled along. Bakura had told her to follow him, but stay a fair bit away from him. Raen let her eyes wander from him for a moment, distracted by a crash as a cart swerved to avoid a various person. Her eyes shifted back towards where she had last saw Bakura. He wasn't there. Raens heart leapt as she searched for the pale-haired thief. He had done well in hiding. He was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ah, crud. I should've kept an eye on him," Raen muttered. She bumped into a man and he gave her a cold stare. The crowd was growing thicker as they continued on. Over all the noise, Raen could hear a clear, sharp voice calling out to all. "Behold! The Pharaoh!" the man yelled. The crowd hushed. She could easily recognize the figure that stepped onto the platform. Raen relaxed the grip on her hood a bit. She knew he was Yugis Yami. He strongly resembled Yugi, except that he was much more tan and had crimson eyes. The Pharaoh turned his gaze across the crowd. His eyes hovered on Raen for a second, but they were blank. He didn't know her. Yugi did, he probably didn't.  
  
Raen turned, ready to walk away in order to find Bakura. Only the perimeter was surrounded by guards. Cursing, she began to slip past one. A strong, dark hand reached down, tossing her backwards. "None shall leave until the ceremony is completed. And the Pharaoh is done speaking.  
  
"What ceremony?" Raen replied, clutching her hood tightly. The man didn't look at her. His lips remained pursed. After awhile, a harsh whisper could barely be heard.  
  
"A sacrifice." Raen blinked. "A human sacrifice. And probably one of an outsider. Like you," he said almost apologetically. The Pharaoh spoke a final word, turning his back to the crowd. A priest stepped up, his cold blue eyes flashing over the crowd. Raens heart beat quickened suddenly as he fixed his gaze upon her. There was nothing warm in it. A chill spread over her body as he made a sudden jerk of his head. Strong arms fastened onto her, lifting her off the ground.  
  
"Let go of me, you bast-" Raen screamed. She lashed out, flailing her arms wildly and kicking at her captor. Now she knew what it felt like to be an animal ready to be killed and eaten. The crowd cast their eyes elsewhere and began to disperse. Raen stopped struggling. No one was going to help her.  
  
A shadow was cast across her as the Pharaoh approached. His voice was cold and unfeeling. "Not her. She is not the type I need for the sacrificial ceremony." The priest watched the Pharaoh slyly. Icy malice glittered in his eyes. Raen had the sudden feeling that the priest was not as devoted to the Pharaoh as he first appeared. The guard let go of Raen, dropping her to the ground.  
  
A cloaked figure stepped out from the shadows, fastening a strong grip onto her wrist. It was Bakura. And he was not in the least, happy. Raen winced, less from the pain and more from the look of utter anger on his face. "I told you to stay close to me!" Bakura snarled, letting go of her. He stormed off down the street. Raen stood stunned for a moment, then began to jog to catch up to him.  
  
"I didn't mean to. Really," Raen stuttered. Bakura snorted in response.  
  
"Be lucky Reikai found you. Otherwise, you would probably still be wandering the streets."  
  
"So you weren't worried? Even in the least bit?"  
  
"No. So shut up," Bakura snapped, quickening his pace. Raen stuck out her lower lip in a pout, then thought better of it.  
  
"Where is my yami?"  
  
Bakura turned slowly, his eyes hidden behind a shadow. He stood still for awhile, then shrugged. Raen raised an eyebrow. She had been positive that there had been some...chemistry between them. She had seen the quick looks they exchanged, the various acts of kindness. The odd conversations. Mainly, the flirtatious movements her yami had made. Raen quickly returned from her thoughts and looked up to see Bakura sliding away. Raen left her thoughts behind, more intent upon catching up to the fleeing thief. 


End file.
